


A Little Treat

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp has something to share with Thundercracker</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonDancer5150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/gifts).



Skywarp popped into quarters, looked all around to see if the static bomb of an Air Commander was in there, before popping open a subspace compartment and lifting out a container.

"Thundercracker, you won't believe what I found!" He opened the container and set it down in front of his partner. "I found a squishy's vat of the wax they use on their stupid little cars. It does go on smooth!"

Thundercracker looked at him with eager glee at the idea of a new wax. "Is that why you're so clean? Just waiting for me to give you a good buffing?" he asked, dipping a finger into it to feel the consistency. "Oh that's nice."

"Do my wings?" Skywarp pleaded. 

That got a pleased ripple of energy out of Thundercracker, before the serious business of grooming was begun.


End file.
